<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New additions to the Squidbeak Splatoon! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762252">New additions to the Squidbeak Splatoon!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Agent 4 x Pearl, F/M, Pearl and Marina are best friends!, Splatoon - Freeform, pearl - Freeform, splatoon 2 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl, Marina, and 8 all join the Squidbeak Splatoon! And 4 has a crush on Pearl.<br/>Let’s see how this plays out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent 3/Marie (Splatoon), Agent 4/Pearl, Agent 4/Pearl (Splatoon), Possible Agent 8/Marina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place in an AU (alternate universe) where 3 and 4 fought together against the Octarians, and 3 went with Captain Cuttlefish to assist 8 on her journey, but got lost and had amnesia along the way. </p><p>4 and 3 had been best friends since what had seemed like the first day they met, and just about everyone in Inkopolis had thought they were siblings. This story starts a month after 8 had escaped to Inkopolis.<br/>I haven’t seen anything for this ship, and I hope this fic will make people aware of it.</p><p>Now, let’s start the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“3, can you tell me more about the new agent, 8? We’re supposed to see her in 15 minutes and I forgot to ask you.”</p><p>“She’s just really quiet, dude. Really nice, too. Her Inkling is pretty good, and Pearl from Off the Hook is teaching her some slang.” 3 explained.</p><p>“I can’t believe that 8 actually knows Pearl. How lucky. Wish I was her.” 4 commented.</p><p>“...I never told you!?” 3 said in disbelief.</p><p>“Uhh...nope! What is it?” 4 excitedly said.</p><p>“Don’t get too excited or anything, but the new agents that we’re seeing—“</p><p>“Agents? Plural? So there’s an Agent 8, and 7, and 6?” 4 said a little too loudly.</p><p>“Quiet down, we’re on a train. And, yeah, the other agents are literally Pearl and Marina.” 3 explained.</p><p>“Holy squid! No way, you’re just trying to get my hopes up. Did Marie tell you to do this?”</p><p>“Believe what you want, but I’m not kidding.”</p><p>“Wow. I’m so excited! You think we’ll work missions with them?” 4 asked.</p><p>“No idea. Guess you’ll have to make sure to not act like a toddler and listen.” 3 said half jokingly.</p><p>“I’m 2 years older than you, dude.”</p><p>“Whatever. Anyways, we’re here.”</p><p>They had arrived at Inkopolis Square Station, around 15 minutes from their apartment.</p><p>4 and 3 had been living in Captain Cuttlefish’s apartment so they could easily be deployed to missions together, and it was also generally convenient.</p><p>They both got off the train and walked to the grate leading to Octo Canyon, where the new HQ of the Squidbeak Splatoon was located.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies for the short length of this chapter, I’ll make the ones after bigger!!<br/>Please tell me how I’m doing, anything you’d like in the story so far in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New agents!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The agents are introduced to one another, and Marie has some news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah. You guys are finally here.”</p><p>“Hey, Marie.” they both say.</p><p>“4. 3. You ready to see everyone?” Marie says with a small smile.</p><p>“Hey, 3 and 4! What’s up?” Callie says brightly, walking towards them.</p><p>“Not much.” 3 says.</p><p>“Yo, can we see the new agent now?”</p><p>“3, you never told him!?” Marie says in disbelief.</p><p>“I did...he doesn’t believe me, Marie. Can’t do much else if I have this salmonbrain here as a brother.”</p><p>4 just sadly stared at Marie, sort of looking like he was asking for help.</p><p>“Uhh, so you’re ready—“</p><p>“Okay, you can come out now!” Callie yells.</p><p>Two Octolings step out from behind the house, with one Inkling trailing close behind.</p><p>It was 8 and Off the Hook!</p><p>“HOLY SQUID!” 4 thought in awe.</p><p>“Meet your new fellow agents. 6, Pearl from Off the Hook, 7, Marina from Off the Hook, and 8. 8 had a very hard journey to get here. 3 can attest to that.” she explained.</p><p>“Also, what does attest mean?” he whispered to 3.</p><p>“It means something like, when someone says ‘I can tell you.’”</p><p>“Ahh.”</p><p>Gesturing to both agents, standing side-by-side, Marie says, “These two are 4 and 3. 4 has been an agent here for around a year, and 3 has been for 3. They fought beside one another when 4 was initiated. They’re basically brother and sister now.”</p><p>“I’m 3, nice to meet you! This is my dumbass brother, 4.”</p><p>“Geez, 3, you’re worse than Marie... Anyways, I’m 4. And I’m <b><i>older</i></b> than 3, no matter what she says.”</p><p>“Damn, you two are funny. I think I’ll really like you both.” Pearl says while grinning.</p><p>“Pearlie! Don’t swear!” Marina scolds Pearl.</p><p>“Pfft, it’s not like 8 minds or anything. I’ve been teaching her some, act—shit, I wasn’t supposed to say that!”</p><p>“PEARL!!!”</p><p>While the pair were arguing, 8 took it upon herself to introduce herself to the other agents.</p><p>“Everyone calls me 8. I already know 3, but who is brother of 3?” she said in a light accent that seemed slightly familiar.</p><p>“Well, I’m not actually her brother, but everyone calls us that. I’m probably the opposite of her in lots of ways...maybe. Anyways, nice to meet you, bro. 3 has told me about you.”</p><p>“I do not know much about you, yet I get feeling that you are like Pearl.”</p><p>“Wh-what? Are you saying that I <i>like</i> Pearl, or—“</p><p>“I didn’t finish. I was saying, you are like Pearl. And 3 is like Marina. They are like sisters, you know.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, that makes sense, haha. Yeah, I’m actually a <i>huge</i> fan of Pearl.”</p><p>“Yeah, 4, you freaking <i>simp<i> for Pearl.”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You always say that...”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So, 3 must like Marina, correct?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, well, I actually like the Squid Sisters more. Marie is my favorite.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You know, she’s only 3 years older than you, 3. Might wanna make a move on her...” 4 said slyly before bursting out in laughter.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Same goes for you, 4. Now that you’ll be seeing her sometimes. Actually, more like<i> all the time</i>,haha.” That shut 4 up extremely quickly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ah, well, I will not tell Pearl about your...what was that word? Ah, simping, for her. And Marie for 3.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Please keep that promise!” they said in unison.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Also, I bought a house for everyone to live in! Well, actually, we all did.” Marie said out of the blue.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>Everyone was completely stunned. Only Pearl, Marina, and the Squid Sisters knew.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wait, so you’re telling me that the fund for us to save up for a minifridge to put in the base was a lie?” 4 said, shocked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And the free pass for going to the Inkopolis Museum was a lie?” 3 said, equally shocked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I never even told you about that, 3. What the hell?” Marie said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“4, you greedy idiot!” 3 yelled angrily.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sorry, 3. I’ll actually get you the pass, but I really wanted that minifridge, haha.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“The house is going to have a bunch of regular-sized fridges, so don’t worry, you two.” Pearl said, trying to hold in her laughter.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So, we are app going to be in the mansion together. Like in the television shows that Marina and I watch!” 8 said happily.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“8, you weren’t supposed to talk about those...” Marina said, facepalming.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Pearl was quietly snickering. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“More stuff to mess with Marina about. Then again, she would get <i>really</i> pissed at me. I’ll just pretend to forget it, no use in making her upset, she’d probably just make a joke about how I’m short or whatever. I’m way cooler, anyways.” she thought.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So, when are we moving in?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“In a week. So pack up all your stuff and bring it here by Wednesday so I can get it there.” Marie said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s really close to the base, guys! This is exciting stuff!” Callie said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, nice to meet you guys. See you in a week!” 4 said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>4 and 3 take the train back to their apartment. They’re both pretty excited for what the future will hold.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, should I write 8 with a Russian accent? Seems kinda cool haha. Please tell me how I’m doing, anything you’d like in the story so far in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rooms.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A description of the agents’ rooms. 3 gets pissed at 4.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for not updating in a while. I hope this chapter was a good one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4’s room was very bare. He had a desk with a computer on it, a poster of Pearl that he had meant to get signed sometime, and some albums from his favorite bands messily stacked on the corner of the desk. He had plans to fill his new room with more things. Maybe he’d ask 3 to draw something for him.</p>
<p>3 drew whenever she was feeling bored, so her room was plastered in drawings. It was almost impossible to see the wall behind the pictures. There was one of a young Captain Cuttlefish splatting someone in the Great Turf War, one of her and 4 playing a League match together with Callie and Marie, one of Judd and Little Judd sleeping, and many others.</p>
<p>But 3’s favorite was one of Marie in a kimono, peacefully holding up her parasol (umbrella!?).<br/>3 had worked extremely hard on that one. She had never showed it to Marie, fearing that she wouldn’t like it. But, since the agents were all supposed to bring their stuff to Callie and Marie, it couldn’t be helped. Marie would eventually see it, 3 had figured.</p>
<p>Marina’s room was green-colored, and filled with Squid Sisters merchandise. The duo held a very special place in her heart as one of their songs gave her the courage to break free from Octarian society. </p>
<p>Pearl’s room was black with pink accents. (maybe just say black and pink) It was extremely big, due to the fact that she still lived in her family’s massive house. She had a lot of instruments in it. She had plans to model her new room to look exactly like her one now.</p>
<p>Marie had rented out a small apartment for Callie after she had been rescued. Marie’s place on the Octo Canyon base only fit one person, and Captain Cuttlefish already had 3 and 4 staying with him. Callie had only stayed there for a few months, so she never bothered to decorate the appartment.</p>
<p>Marie’s traditional house was small, but quite functional. She had been staying there for about a year while waiting for Callie to come back and helping the agents out. All of her belongings were stored safely in a storage unit that Sheldon had let her use.</p>
<p>When 3 and 4 went to drop their possessions off Callie was waiting there.</p>
<p>“Where’s Marie?” 3 asked.</p>
<p>“She went to grab everyone else’s things. Pearl and Marina are hosting the news, so they asked her to help out with it.”</p>
<p>“Oh...”</p>
<p>“Did you want to see her or something?” Callie asked knowingly.</p>
<p>4 smirked.</p>
<p>3 noticed and took offense to that.</p>
<p>“I know you’re making fun of me in your head, dumbass. You want me to make it obvious that<br/>you<br/>are in love with Pearl?” 3 said, unusually angry.</p>
<p>“Geez, 3. You okay? Must be really important if you’re that pissed at me. Anyways, you can just text her or something when she’s done. No big deal, man.” 4 said.</p>
<p>“Uh, 3, I can take a message! If it’s that important, I can help!” Callie cheerily said.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the offer, Callie, but it’s more of an...object that I wanted to give to her...” 3 said while blushing.</p>
<p>“On that note, can you draw something cool for me, sis? I don’t have much of anything in my room and you’re always drawing, so I figured that you’d want to.” 4 said, trying to change the subject so 3 wouldn’t get any more embarrased.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you want anything in particular?”</p>
<p>“I dunno.” 4 shrugs.</p>
<p>“That’s no help...” she says dryly.</p>
<p>“Damn, you are really like Marie, 3.” 4 said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Shut up, 4.”</p>
<p>“You only get angry cuz’ it’s true, 3.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go now.” 3 said with a sigh.</p>
<p>They said their goodbyes to Callie and left, with 4 trying to cheer 3 up throughout the train ride to no avail.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The characters’ various rooms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4’s room was very bare. He had a desk with a computer on it, a poster of Pearl that he had meant to get signed sometime, and some albums from his favorite bands messily stacked on the corner of the desk. He had plans to fill his new room with more things. Maybe he’d ask 3 to draw something for him.</p>
<p>3 drew whenever she was feeling bored, so her room was plastered in drawings. It was almost impossible to see the wall behind the pictures. There was one of a young Captain Cuttlefish splatting someone in the Great Turf War, one of her and 4 playing a League match together with Callie and Marie, one of Judd and Little Judd sleeping, and many others.</p>
<p>But 3’s favorite was one of Marie in a kimono, peacefully holding up her umbrella.<br/>3 had worked extremely hard on that one. She had never showed it to Marie, fearing that she wouldn’t like it. But, since the agents were all supposed to bring their stuff to Callie and Marie, it couldn’t be helped. Marie would eventually see it, 3 had figured. So it was time to give it to her as a gift.</p>
<p>Marina’s room was green-colored, and filled with Squid Sisters merchandise. The duo held a very special place in her heart as one of their songs gave her the courage to break free from Octarian society. </p>
<p>Pearl’s room was black and pink, owing to Pearl’s major musical influences—pop and rock. Her room was extremely big, due to the fact that she still lived in her family’s massive house. She had a lot of instruments in it. She had plans to model her new room to look exactly like her one now.</p>
<p>Marie had rented out a small apartment for Callie after she had been rescued. Marie’s place on the Octo Canyon base only fit one person, and Captain Cuttlefish already had 3 and 4 staying with him. Callie had only stayed there for a few months, so she never bothered to decorate the appartment.</p>
<p>Marie’s traditional house was small, but quite functional. She had been staying there for about a year while waiting for Callie to come back and helping the agents out. All of her belongings were stored safely in a storage unit that Sheldon had let her use.</p>
<p>When 3 and 4 went to drop their possessions off Callie was waiting there.</p>
<p>“Where’s Marie?” 3 asked.</p>
<p>“She went to grab everyone else’s things. Pearl and Marina are hosting the news, so they asked her to help out with it.”</p>
<p>“Oh...”</p>
<p>“Did you want to see her or something?” Callie asked knowingly.</p>
<p>4 smirked.</p>
<p>3 noticed and took offense to that.</p>
<p>“I know you’re making fun of me in your head, dumbass. You want me to make it obvious that<br/>you<br/>are in love with Pearl?” 3 said, unusually angry.</p>
<p>“Geez, 3. You okay? Must be really important if you’re that pissed at me. Anyways, you can just text her or something when she’s done. No big deal, man.” 4 said.</p>
<p>“Uh, 3, I can take a message! If it’s that important, I can help!” Callie cheerily said.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the offer, Callie, but it’s more of an...object that I wanted to give to her...” 3 said while blushing.</p>
<p>“On that note, can you draw something cool for me, sis? I don’t have much of anything in my room and you’re always drawing, so I figured that you’d want to.” 4 said, trying to change the subject so 3 wouldn’t get any more embarrased.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you want anything in particular?”</p>
<p>“I dunno.” 4 shrugs.</p>
<p>“That’s no help...” she says dryly.</p>
<p>“Damn, you are really like Marie, 3.” 4 said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Shut up, 4.”</p>
<p>“You only get angry cuz’ it’s true, 3.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go now.” 3 said with a sigh.</p>
<p>They said their goodbyes to Callie and left, with 4 trying to cheer 3 up throughout the train ride to no avail.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies for not updating. I hope you all liked this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>